Belonging
by Alto2
Summary: Rebecca Granger had always felt that she didn't quite fit in anyway, not in the boring world his parents lived in nor the magical one her sister ran off too at every opportunity. She soon finds out that its not the place but the people. Charlie/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'd like to start out by officially apologizing for flipping the story out again, a reviewer commented on how they were dissapointed at the gender switch and once it was pointed out I realized that I really would like to explore my original character, also my idea for Charlie in a slash pairing could be executed in another setting. So, thanks to Scribhneoir2264 for getting be back on track, and remember to review so I can be inspired too and know what your thinking!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making money off of this story.

* * *

><p>The plane moved as fast as it could without disturbing the sound barrier and alerting the special scouters set in place for such things that there was someone, or more specifically some group, making an important move quickly. Its streamline frame moved easily through the cloudy and dusky skies, the air resembling the color of a raven more and more with each second that passed. Inside the cockpit multiple agents sat suited up and ready in the mesh seating randomly spaced throughout. Each face was going through varying emotions as they contemplated the mission they were currently being sent on, however only one person in the cockpit currently was wearing the backpack that would allow them to exit the flying machine quickly.<p>

This person sat in the single seat next to the readily accessed exit door as she glanced at her companions. She knew that everyone here resented the mission they were currently being sent on, and she honestly couldn't blame them. She had been following these random movements for years now, putting her years in statistics classes to good use and creating a formula that distinguished a specific type of outlier out of a general crime data using many different factors from each situation. She could see that these random attacks were not random, were indeed part of a bigger movement of, if not similar at least related crimes. She had only barely gotten her superior to listen to sense on the matter, and as such they'd had to react fast to the current data and this whole makeshift team had gotten hurried and incomplete data. Nothing mission compromising, but not enough to figure out what was going on even collectively.

She however was ecstatic at the turn of events. For 3 years now she'd been a part of, well the easiest way to put it was that she was a spy. As such she normally wouldn't be on such a mission solo, not until her 5 year scrutiny was up, but as it was such an odd mission and she was the "expert" on the case she was allowed a trial alone. Put that honor with the fact that the mission would involve more than spying on drug dealers and prostitution rings and she was over the moon at this turn of events, she hadn't joined the forces to simply be a glorified detective, and as such was happy to be on a mission that she felt was so important.

Honestly the whole thing was going to be huge, she knew it. She'd started on the project when she was 15, bored at home and in a sulk about her sister being off at boarding school. She'd wanted to do something useful, something interesting, and so she'd applied what she was learning in her basic statistics class to some simple crimes from the area, it was then she noticed a pattern of outliers, ones that only occurred under specific circumstances. It was years before she made a formula to detect it, but she did each and every one by hand up until that point, keeping the data as a hobby over the years. The activity had increased greatly however over the past year or so, and it was finally hitting what she knew must be its peak. As such she had created a system to alert her when the attacks happened, and then she had gotten the team together the day before the alarm had gone off.

And here they were.

The circumstances for these attacks had to do with lots of random seeming conditions. The people attacked were currently residing in small towns or in seemingly inactive complexes, sometimes even in the middle of nowhere. There was no set pattern for victims, and sometimes houses were empty with bloodstains or no one present, or sometimes dead bodies were there, ripped to shreds or tortured, other times they were completely unharmed other than the fact there was no pulse. There was one thing that connected all of these circumstances together however; the people who were harmed had at least one member of their family that had no medical problems known, no real juvenile records, and yet seemed to have stopped schooling before they could finish and at least part of their lives left no real trace in the world. Like their lives were puzzles with a few blank pieces along the edges unnoticed by everyone…but her.

As they got closer to their residence she felt her pulse begin to beat slightly faster, she could control it to a point, but the slight rush as adrenaline flooded her veins was impossible to completely stall. It was unlikely that they would be able to stop the attack, or even encounter anyone alive at the residence; however they could gleam more information when such things were fresh, and her task was to be in and out before the police arrived to gather Intel. As soon as she got the all go she was out the side door on the plane, careening towards the small patch of land still undeveloped near the suburb that was her target. Her suit was dark and had nothing to catch the light, and she went unnoticed as she got closer and closer to the ground. Once she was within the danger zone and could see the details of the dark ground below her she let loose her shoot, dark and as reflective less as her suit, to make her landing.

Shortly after landing she braced herself, pulling the chord to retract the parachute, though it would be in no condition to be used until it was removed and repacked later it still got rid of evidence, and clicked the intercom button on her earpiece twice in a signal that she had landed before making her way to the house.

It was easy enough to enter, as the front door was still unlocked by whoever had attacked, however not one to take chances she make her way slowly into the abode, quickly identifying the rooms and exits nearest her and the darkest areas to hide in. She barely had a second to do this however before she felt more then heard a presence moving above her and silently moved to the darkest corner to her left before slight footsteps were heard on the stairs. Unsure if they were friend or foe she was instantly on guard, pulling her kunai from an easy access pouch on her belt before sinking into a crouch on the floor and waiting.

She was glad she did a second later as the second companion asked with an audible sneer on their words, "are you sure we've gotten them all? I don't want to have to report back that we've letting some of this scum get away."

She only had a few seconds to contemplate the possibility of a religious or racist aspect she was unaware of being part of the case before the first foot became visible coming down the stairs. This was shortly followed by a body then a face as the person replied while taking off a strange mask, "yes I'm certain that was all of them, are you implying I'm incompetent?"

She never got to hear the reply however for as soon as the second head appeared she had thrown her knives at both of them, striking them dead in the shoulder each. The wounds wouldn't kill, but the fast acting poison she'd placed on each blade would knock both men out cold. And indeed she had half a second to notice their looks of shock before both tumbled forward, making a noise that seemed loud as a gunshot in the, literally, dead stillness of the house.

Waiting a minute to ascertain no one would be coming to the "rescue" of the two victims she sprung forward to shut the door. She hadn't expected to get so lucky as to get two of the culprits on this trip, but she felt even more excited at the thought that she had, she definitely had a longstanding case now! It was only because she was so excited to tell these findings to her team that she let herself get distracted the split-second it took for her to press the communications button again, in that time she found herself seeing only darkness.

-lllll

As she slowly woke up she intentionally made herself overplay the grogginess she could feel in her limbs as each joint tried to shift, knowing immediately that she wasn't in a friendly environment. With each she felt herself add more and more points to the "bad situation" tally in her head, the one that constantly placed good things and bad things against each other so she would know where she stood at any given time in these situations. When the knowledge that her entire body was bound onto the chair she was sitting in she also added a single tally to the "fuck" category.

After playing up her apparent disorientation long enough to get as much as she could from the situation with just her senses she opened her eyes, intentionally looking 3 feet to the left of the closest person to her, let them think her concussed or something similar. Once her eyes were open she took in the people's appearances. There were 3 in total, and all very peculiar looking. The most eye catching was the man with an overly large glass eye which seemed to be revolving, he was disfigured in a way she had seen on some more senior officers, but she let her eyes grow wide and slightly horrified at the display, let them think her unused to such things. This was the one closest to her, also there was a man who seemed to be very tired, he was pale with dark lanky hair and distinguished characteristics. This man was giving me a penetrating stare and I knew instinctively not to meet his eyes, an instinct I listened too as I noticed the third person in the room. He seemed like an elderly grandfather, with steely blue eyes seriously concentrated on me as well as an overly long beard flowing down his chest.

All in all it was the strangest trio I'd even been faced with, but that didn't mean I was going to underestimate them or let the know how aware I actually was.

In accordance with their appearances the interrogation that followed was the strangest she had ever had. They disbelieved everything she said, or at the very least seemed very skeptical about it, mumbling to each other after each answer. The middle man with the dark hair seemed to be the most irritated, insisting on something that the oldest seemed to constantly disagree with while the man with one eye looked on grimly. It was only hours later that I was given a reprieve, to use the toiletries located in a connected room with no door and freshen up quickly, it was the minute they left through the door that I acted. A quick search of the room showed no vents or windows, as well as no other doors to possibly exit from, however I had heard enough to notice that only one of the three would be guarding the door as the other two had errands they needed to attend to.

I did a quick search over of my uniform to see if any weapons had been left, and to my surprise found most of them intact and ready to go. These terrorists didn't seem to be very smart…but I let that go and decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth as they say, and quickly got out another of the daggers I had used on the two men earlier that night….depending on how much time that passed it could be morning or something but I didn't dwell on that. Quickly getting out a small toolkit I crooked the door handle slowly, working as fast and quiet as I could to get the doorjamb in half. Once that was done I slowly removed the locking mechanism, inching the door just enough that I could see the back half standing in front of the door. Before my guard could react I had pushed the kunai into his shoulder, covering his mouth with my other hand.

Once that was taken care of I slowly made my way through the hallway, being careful that I could hide in the shadows at a moment's notice, it may or may not have been night outside but it was dark in the hallway. As I inched down the staircase I heard laughter coming from a nearby room, however it was only once I got to the bottom and was trying to decide whether or not to investigate that I realized one laugh in particular was familiar.

I felt myself freeze at the realization, and tried to talk myself out of it as I inched towards the archway that was the entrance to the room, getting close enough to see the occupants inside. I can only say that it must have been my shock that made me react the way I did next, as it certainly wasn't the smartest move. However, as soon as I saw the brown frizzy hair on the head of someone facing to my left and laughing along with a ginger haired and black haired duo of boys I couldn't help the words that inadvertently escaped my mouth. "Sister?"

The laughter immediately stopped and as the face turned towards me I had my suspicions confirmed without a doubt, there laughing in a chair in a lair of terrorists was Hermione.

* * *

><p>And here we are again :) I'll be sure to explore this all some more and come up with a more definite plan for future chapters. In the meantime please Review! I love to take all your ideas and likes into account!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I know its been a while but schools been kicking my ass...for real lol. I've been doing better recently, and as such here's Ch.2! Thanks for your patience and continued reading, hope this is a nice treat :)

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

* * *

><p>I must admit my shock at the situation was great, I had no idea how Hermione had gotten herself involved in whatever this was, but then again I didn't know much about what she'd done recently. She'd been going to boarding school for 5 going on 6 years now, and it seemed every time I saw her she was more and more of a stranger. Always going off to places with my parents that I was not allowed into, going to boarding school when I'd been denied the request, and so many other small things I couldn't count them. Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister and wasn't resentful of her good fortune, but the fact that she had so willingly and completely cut me out of her life was a wall I couldn't bear to try to climb. So, it was with this in mind that I narrowed my eyes, my hazel meeting her shocked brown.<p>

"I see your consorting with people that disregard the law now sister; I dearly hope you aren't dragging our parents into this mess." At this she did a sort of gaping fish impression that I was sort of amused at despite my anger, it was the first time she'd been speechless that I could remember. However, before she could even think to respond the red headed boy started yelling something about intruder and a banshee began to shrill in the hallway as footsteps echoed around the house.

Finally coming back to myself and realizing my position I hastily grabbed at the door handle behind me and opened it as the trio stared in my direction, waving mockingly as I backed out the door…and into a strong chest. The "Fuck" tally in my head gained another mark as I found myself blocked between the man behind me and the people flooding the small space, my interrogators minus the one knocked out amongst the crowd.

I turned and faced the person blocking my exit in a sloppy attempt to still escape, but at the sight of the tall redhead with chorded arms and broad shoulders in my way I felt doubt I could've moved him even if we were alone, the scars I could quickly see on his hands and arms backed up this by showing me he wasn't afraid to get dirty. So, doing the only thing I could think of in this situation I have him a hesitant smile he seemed shocked at before turning back around and pointing at Hermione while every stood around for some reason, pointing sticks at me.

"Ok I won't pretend to understand why you'd attack me and tie me up for interrogation unless your bad guys, but just in case you're not you should realize I'm her sister," at this I gestured to Hermione who still seemed to be gaping, albeit in a smaller way and with a determination in her eyes "and as such should at least get an explanation of what the _hell is going on_." The last part came out in close to a hiss, my irritation finally getting the better of me and my head pounding.

Stunned silence…again. Really I think I'm becoming a pro at these apparently shocking statements, it was as people turned to look at Hermione that I got a sudden insight on why they might be so surprised.

Looking at my sibling I asked in a suspiciously calm voice "you didn't tell anyone that you have a sister, sister?"

The guilty eyes meeting mine were all the answer I needed, my mental wall between us growing firmer.

I couldn't face her seeing after that, afraid to show weakness to all these strangers and the sibling who obviously wishes I wasn't a part of her life, and so turned around again figuring one person seeing my hurt was a better option. The absolute shock on his face as he looked at Hermione made me feel slightly better at least, as at least I knew I wasn't over reacting. He looked down to me as he sensed movement, looking confused and torn at what to do. I gave him a small half smile, finally having come to the conclusion these people couldn't be that bad if they were so emotional about this and hadn't killed me yet…after I escaped that is, it's quite possible they could've decided I wasn't worth the trouble.

"Oh for the love of…" was all I heard next as I turned towards the voice to see the oily haired man shoot a red light at me, than there was only darkness.

Slowly waking up I found myself following the same routine as before, feeling a sense of déjà vu as I eventually opened my eyes to see the man who'd blocked my exit as well as the old grandfather from before and a tired looking man with brown hair and eyes. Well, at least the room felt a little friendlier now, helped along by my minimal wrist restraints.

It was still, however, a jail of sorts and so I wasn't feeling particularly happy at the moment. However, I had learned throughout the years that being grumpy and pissy got you no where, while a little optimism paired with an innocent smile fooled most people coming from a girl. So, with this in mind I hesitantly smiled at the trio, just the sides of my mouth turning up as I looked slightly wide-eyed in their direction.

Somehow this quickly turned into a staring match though, with myself and the red head locking orbs and trying not to blink as we kept straight faces. It was only once we both blinked, unable to resist any longer, that the utter insanity of my predicament crashed down upon me, and as a result I found myself laughing against my better judgement. Silent tears pooled in my eyes as I thought of what I'd gone through to get here, my sisters rejection still a fresh hurt.

Seeing the worried expressions directed my way brought me back to myself though, and I shook my head as I slowly stopped laughing, knowing that I had to pull myself together. I'd been trained to be in worse situations than this, torture even, so I couldn't let my guard down just because everything was so wrong and my sister was here.

The three before me seemed to realize themselves at the same time, and as such as soon as I was able to calm down the old man gave me a stern look before speaking. "Now Miss Granger, I do believe you have some explaining to do."

I fought down my irritation at this, the unfairness of them ruining my op, capturing me and typing me up only to question my actions was not lost on me. I knew that it wouldn't do much good to dwell on it though, as I had no power in this situation…yet. "Explaining what exactly?" I asked in the most emotionless voice I could, feeling myself fall into the calm pool of my thoughts like in meditation as I prepared for the worst instinctually.

The other two in the room began to look at me more seriously as the older man responded. "How you happened to be involved with the men in that house, for starters." His eyes peered seriously over his half moon glasses and I had to repress the urge to just remain silent to provoke him into showing his true nature, all these facades were really getting old.

"Considering the fact that I can't be sure that you yourself are not involved in the matter, I don't feel like I should tell you anything. So, anything else?" Ok, so I didn't have much control on my temper after all, but my thoughts were still a pool of calm, even if it was an impulsive pool, so I considered it a success anyway.

All three seemed to tense at my accusations, and I had to wonder if they'd ever been accused of something the same before. The idea that they might be so well hidden that even those close wouldn't suspect and question was frightening, just who was I dealing with here?

The response, when it came, was tenser than the other questions had been. "I'm afraid that we can't figure out what to do with you unless you answer the questions, so you'll just have to have a little faith." At the end of this his eyes seemed to twinkle slightly, as if the idea that someone would trust on faith alone made him happy.

The idea of trusting on faith alone, however, was not one I prescribed too. He was either absolutely crazy or naïve, I had decided. Neither spoke good for my future. I stood firm though, not planning on giving away information on how we'd found that house in case they worked for the wrong people, than any advantage might be lost. So I just responded as honestly as I could in this situation. "Well as I know nothing about any of you and you just keep doing things that are more threatening than kind, I think I'll have to keep the knowledge to myself thanks."

Strangely, a resigned sigh was the only response to this, and the old man stood. He motioned the others to leave the room and than went to do the same, but just before he left through the door he turned to give me a sad look. "Very well my dear, I didn't want to have to resort to this," he whispered before exiting and softly locking the door behind him.

Once they were all gone I fought back the panic at not knowing, concentrating on keeping my thoughts as clear as I could, using the breathing exercises we'd been trained with to calm our hearts and get used to how to make our bodies fool a lie detector. They could be bringing one in, or planning torture as his regretful expression suggested. I didn't have a clue and so I cleared my mind, knowing escape was improbable at the moment.

Minutes or hours later, I couldn't tell, the door opened bringing with it yelling from out in the house and the man who had shot at me with a red light. It was at his prescense that I remembered that detail, and with it a new panic formed. How could I have possibly forgotten that my sister was a witch? These people had used magic to knock me out, who knew what else they could do to me?

In my panic I had missed what was being yelled outside, but quickly pulled myself back together in the silence that appeared once the door was shut again. Picking up my breathing techniques again and clearing my mind just in case.

As a result by the time the man had entered and sat in front of me I was staring at him blankly, forced calm relaxing my posture and mind.

No matter how relaxed I appeared though, the sight of his truly evil smirk briefly spiked my heart rate before calming down.

As he raised his wand to point it in my direction I had a brief insane thought, and quickly added a tally to the new category entitled _Bloody Hell_ in my head as he opened his mouth and whispered "_Legilimens."_

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Review please and let me know!<p>

Till Next Time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I've got another update for you! This chapter gets a little harsh, but its necessary as I'm not trying to suger coat the light or the dark in this story, plus Snape is involved...not gonna be pretty.

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>, pain was all I could feel, absolute pain. Immediately I curled in on myself, trying to go to that place in my head where I would be removed from it all. Going into the vortex that had become my thoughts and desperately trying to calm the flow. I'd never felt anything like this before, it was as if someone was making wind in my head, drawing from some alien source that I was allergic too. In all that foreign I clung desperately to what I knew my thoughts, and deep breaths. Repeating the mantra in my head that always helped, _'thoughts are power, don't crack'_ over and over and over again.

I don't know how long I did this for, how long it lasted, all I knew was that for every ripple that went through my head I felt like something was tearing apart something inside me I had never known existed. I tried to calm my thoughts every time, tried not to let the pain effect my mind like it did my body, but it was so hard. Every time I would calm the flow another ripple would appear, making the whole process repeat over and over again. Brief flashes of thought would pop up intermittently during this; sometimes short flashes that I couldn't even understand, sometimes moments of my life.

It was much too reminiscent of the phrase 'watching your life flash before your eyes' that people claim happens before death. This sure felt like it could be death too; I'd never experienced anything that was even comparable to this before.

When it all stopped I didn't even notice at first. The harsh panting and chocked sobs echoing in the otherwise deathly silent room sounded foreign at first, so far away and removed it could have been an echo from another room through the thin walls. Eventually I realized it was coming from me though, I again became aware of my body.

I relaxed what I could, feeling the blood trickle from where my hands had been bound, and my shoulder muscles screaming at me. Muscles in my whole body were shaking, the tension that had been holding me together for however long straining me to my limit. Next I became aware of the blood trickling down my face, the throb in my lip where I must've bitten through, and the trail trickling from my nose as the pressure must've been too much.

My head though. _My head_ was the worst of it all, even my hair hurt where it put slight pressure on my skull, the dead particles pulling the too tender skin. Every bone in my face ached, my eyelids heavy and unyielding as I tried to open them. My ears wouldn't stop ringing, even as my sobs and breathing began to lessen.

Eventually I managed to look up, seeing the same man that had done this to me giving me a death glare, his gaze absolutely rigid and his posture tense. His stick, _'wand'_ my mind whispered, was pointing at me straight between the eyes. I was too tired to wonder what he was doing now, but didn't have to wait long as the grandfather from before came in again, his expression now stormy. I didn't have to even try to gather the energy to ask why though because he immediately began to speak. "Why did you hide the fact you were a witch from us? How come your sister doesn't know?"

"What?" I croaked at that, too tired to even wince at how horrible I sounded. "I'm not a witch."

"Don't lie anymore!" The dark haired one roared at me, his wand shaking in his anger. "You can't hide it anymore; very few witch and wizards can block my legilimacy as well as you just did, it would be impossible for a muggle to do so. So tell us now, before we're forced to do worse."

At this, I couldn't help but laugh. The sound echoing bitterly and hauntingly in the room and out the slightly open door. _Worse?_ They wanted to do _worse?_ "And how, exactly, do you plan to do worse than whatever it is you've just done? What would lying to you to make you think your right achieve exactly? I'm no witch, and I can't change that fact just to please my assaulters."

At this the old man seemed to grow very grim, "Very well, I'm afraid you've left us no choice than. Severus, go fetch the veritaserum." The other man nodded before briskly walking out the door, leaving me alone with the man who no longer resembled any grandfather I knew. "You've just made things worse for yourself I'm afraid, you should've been honest from the start."

At this I just laughed some more, I didn't know what this veritaserum was, but it couldn't get much worse could it? They were just proving me right, doing this. How could I possibly trust them with my secrets when they didn't have the ethics not to torture someone they had just caught? They didn't even try to gain my trust, just attacked and tied me up, assaulting when I didn't immediately comply. I couldn't possibly give in now, and so I would just have to endure what came next.

I heard shouting again from downstairs, figuring there must be a crowd downstairs aware of everything still; did they have nothing better to do than try to increase my torture? They were probably yelling out suggestions, mocking me for being weak and caught at their mercy if they even considered me worth such.

The yelling grew louder as the man from before returned, this time trailing a very adamant looking red-head, the same one who had been blocking me before. Holding onto his arm was an older plump looking woman, a man with the same red hair trying to talk calmly to her. It was a procession really, and I supposed I was the show.

It was only than that I heard the words that made my pay attention "…_kill_ her! You can't just risk this because you're convinced that a muggle couldn't resist you!" The youngest was saying. The women trailing him was constantly trying to tell him to trust Dumbledore, whoever that was, and that he needed to go back downstairs. The man following her was just talking soothingly, saying to calm down.

It was the dark haired one I watched though, for he held a small vile in his hand and wasn't responding to any of them, walking calmly towards me as he uncorked the glass. Without responding to any of it he calmly gathered my aching jaw in his cold tapered fingers, squeezing and plugging my nose with the other until I was forced to gasp for breath. I heard a scuffle from behind him but wasn't able to see any of it, my view taken up completely by his cold eyes boring into mine. He placed three drops of the liquid on my tongue, his lips forming the numbers as he counted them out before he shut my jaw and plugged my nose again, holding me until I felt numb to make sure I swallowed before releasing me to gasp for air.

Other than the breathing it was silent now, all 5 of those in the room staring at me as if waiting for what would happen now. When they saw I hadn't died, making me realize that at least it wasn't a fact acting poison, the same man that had administered the drug or whatever it was smirked. "You see Weasley, she is perfectly all right for the moment, and you shouldn't be so trusting."

My eyes drifted to the same man that seemed to be trying to help me, I hope I conveyed my thanks in them but it was hard to tell as he just seemed unsure of what to do. There was sound again as a question was asked, but I didn't hear it as those eyes seemed to draw me in somehow, I wasn't even aware I had stopped paying attention until something strange happened. I answered the question without even hearing what it was. Immediately my name passed my lips, a throb passing through my already abused frame at it.

This time I heard the question as he asked another, "Why were you in that house where we found you?"

"I was testing out a hypothesis," I responded automatically again. Cursing myself and trying to focus harder to not answer, ignoring the pain in favor of my horror at not being able to control myself.

"What hypothesis?" I could hear the smugness in that voice now, but again was unable to keep quiet. "That the attacks fitting my pattern were connected."

Then the questions started flying, and I was barely aware of each question and answer as I felt progressively worse with each one.

"How did you figure out this _'pattern'_?"

"I noticed some outliers in the criminal patterns that have consistent qualities for years now."

"If you've known this for years why are we just finding you now?"

"I had to get my supervisors permission to do some recon."

"Who's your supervisor?"

"I only know him as Jack."

"Is Jack a wizard too?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Who is your contact with the Dark Lord than?"

"I don't know a Dark Lord."

"Who is your contact with..Voldermort then?"

"I don't know," I felt the cough well and blood trickle down my chin but was compelled to finish the answer, "Voldermort."

Anger in that voice now, "how long have you know you're a witch?"

"I'm not," I felt a tear trickle down my chin, the agony too much and unaware of what I was saying by now, "a witch."

It was only then, in the shocked pause where no more questions came that I could succumb to the darkness, the blankness bringing the only peace I had a feeling I would be getting for a while.

In the silence after the women in the chair passed out, there was no movement and no breath until one person broke the peace. Charlie Weasley quickly turned to the door, grabbing its frame as he yelled out in a desperate voice "Poppy! We need you in here yesterday!"

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know its kind of evil, but it was where the chapter wanted to end for today.<p>

Review and let me know! Your opinions are good inspiration on what to write next :)


End file.
